


I Can't Believe I Wasted My Virginity on You

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [21]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Rick flirts with you and Wheatley takes it out on you.
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 15





	I Can't Believe I Wasted My Virginity on You

“What a disgusting creature you are.” Wheatley spat out as he backed you into the corner. This was normal in your relationship albeit not very healthy. Rick usually flirted with you during your coffee break. In response, you would reject his advances and push past him. 

Wheatley never saw that part. All he saw was Rick, that piece of shit, getting uncomfortably close to HIS girl. It almost made Wheatley want to beat the everloving daylights out of him. 

But then there was you. You seemed a bit too friendly with Rick, which infuriated Wheatley even more. Curse him out for god’s sake! At this thought, Wheatley’s fists clenched by his sides. 

“I’m sorry…” You trembled, hoping this would be all over soon. He couldn’t stay mad for long, could he? Wheatley was a very stubborn man, though. 

“You’re sorry?” He repeated and you nodded. He scoffed as he slammed a fist against the wall near your head. “That’s all you ever say. Do you even mean it?!” You nodded with your eyes shut. “I think you’re a liar. That’s all you ever do.” He backed up a little and you sighed, thinking that this was finally over. How wrong you were.

“LIE LIE LIE.” With each word, he slammed his fist aggressively against the wall. You whimpered as you lowered yourself to the ground, burying your face in your hands. 

“W-wheatley, please.” You managed to sputter out. He just glared down at you as if you were some revolting insect he needed to squish. 

He stared at you for a few more seconds before turning towards the door. “I can’t believe I wasted my virginity on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I wish Wheatley would squish me like a bug


End file.
